Les trois petites princesses
by Realgya
Summary: Il était une fois trois petites princesses qui vivaient dans un petit royaume.


**Les trois petites princesses**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Je ne prétends à rien d'autre que de jouer à imaginer "d'autres choses" pour les personnages de Takei-sama.

 **Note :** Ecrit sur une inspiration un peu subite. Je vous en dirai plus dans la note de fin, je ne veux pas parler du texte ici.

 **Personnages :** Surprise ?

* * *

Il était une fois trois petites princesses qui vivaient dans un petit royaume. La première des princesses était la princesse de papier, la benjamine, née de coups de crayons sur une feuille blanche. La deuxième, la princesse de verre, était la plus fragile mais aussi la plus sage, évitant joutes et disputes enfantines. La troisième princesse, leur aînée à toutes deux, était la princesse de rêve, celle qui tourmentait les jours et les nuits, s'échappait constamment et respirait l'infini.

 **...**

Le petit royaume avait été créé par la princesse de papier, qui avait construit pour la princesse de verre un château de sable, avant qu'aucune d'entre elles trois ne soit encore princesse.

— Pourrais-tu m'apprendre ? avait demandé la future princesse de verre. S'il te plaît.

Alors la future princesse de papier avait montré comment dresser des tours, sculpter des fenêtres, creuser des douves, ajuster le pont-levis.

— C'est petit, avait commenté la future princesse de rêve.

— La petitesse a aussi des bons côtés, avait rétorqué la future princesse de papier.

Elle était la plus susceptible et, bien que restant calme, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée.

La future princesse de verre avait pris la main de son aînée pour y glisser un coquillage.

— Pour la décoration, avait-elle réussi à dire tout à trac.

La future princesse de rêve avait souri, de ses sourires doux et rares qui emballaient le cœur. Puis elle avait ajouté la troque sur la plus haute tour, avant de proposer de partir en quête de coquillages supplémentaires. La future princesse de papier avait approuvé et pris la tête de l'expédition.

Lorsque toutes trois étaient rentrées au château, l'eau était montée et menaçait d'engloutir le royaume. Pour autant, cela ne les avait pas empêchées de s'atteler ensemble à la décoration de l'édifice.

— C'est le nôtre, s'était enthousiasmée fièrement la future princesse de verre.

Sa cadette avait acquiescé bruyamment, son aînée plus silencieusement.

Les premières vaguelettes venues de la mer avaient alors commencé à faire déborder les douves.

— Il faut récupérer les coquillages, s'était aussitôt exclamé la future princesse de papier en s'emparant du premier à sa portée.

Les deux autres futures princesses avaient bien voulu l'aider, sans se douter encore que leur royaume de sable allait se transformer en royaume de sucre et de caramel, dans la cuisine du paquebot blanc qu'elles pouvaient apercevoir à quai au port voisin.

 **...**

Peu après était parue la première princesse, la princesse de papier. Ce n'était qu'un dessin, brusquement prenant vie. Une appellation un brin moqueuse s'échappant des lèvres de la future princesse de rêve. Un regard hautain doublé d'une acceptation silencieuse. Un sourire approbateur de la part de la dessinatrice.

Puis l'expression était revenue. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'un « Votre Altesse » s'échappe à la place d'un « Votre Majesté » pour répliquer. Éclat de rire en réponse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu es une princesse, avait soufflé la nouvelle princesse sans nom à la future princesse de verre.

— Oh n-non… J-je ne suis p-pas… j-je ne veux pas…

— Tiens c'est joli cette couleur, avait commenté négligemment la future princesse de rêve en effleurant les joues empourprées.

— Cesse de l'importuner, était intervenue la princesse de papier, prête à défendre la cadette face à leur aînée.

— Tu trouves que je t'importune ? avait demandé cette dernière à la future princesse de verre.

Celle-ci s'était étouffée en cherchant ses mots, n'osant dire « oui », ne pouvant cependant pas dire « non ».

— A-t-elle vraiment besoin de répondre ? s'était exaspérée la princesse de papier. Il me semble que son visage trahit clairement son sentiment, non ?

— Je crains qu'il ne me faille l'admettre, rit la future princesse de rêve. Tu es d'une transparence rare, princesse, avait-elle insisté à l'intention de sa cadette.

La princesse de papier avait fini par s'interposer entre les deux autres. Cela n'avait eu pour effet que de redoubler l'amusement de son aînée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'abîmer, notre princesse de verre.

Sur ces paroles malicieuses, la deuxième princesse était baptisée.

C'étaient quelques temps plus tard, sur le quai de la gare, que la troisième princesse s'était elle-même nommée.

— J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, avait confié la princesse de verre à la princesse de papier.

— Ah bon ? avait gentiment demandé celle-ci, le cœur soudain envolé dans sa poitrine.

— Oui. Tu… — c'était un rêve étrange — tu dansais. Et… j'avais envie de danser avec toi. Et après le décor changeait et tu nous servais le thé.

La princesse de papier n'avait pas eu besoin de demander qui était le « nous ».

— Ce n'était pas un rêve alors, c'était un souvenir de hier après-midi, s'était-elle amusée.

— Est-ce que dans ton rêve son altesse avait l'air concentré en servant ? Est-ce qu'elle a affiché sa petite mimique de dépit lorsqu'elle en a versé sur la table ?

La princesse de papier avait fusillé des yeux la troisième princesse qui venait de parler tout en la fixant d'un air narquois.

— Et est-ce que, dans ton rêve, son altesse s'est pris dans la figure la théière que je rêvais de lui jeter dessus ? avait-t-elle alors demandé à son tour.

— Vous avez rêvé de moi, votre altesse ?

Regard furieux et lèvres pincées.

Sourire de la princesse diabolique qui s'était agrandi.

— Tu as rêvé de moi la nuit dernière, avait-t-elle deviné.

Trahie toute seule.

Et comme elle n'avait pas pu la contredire — elle ne formulait jamais de mensonge — la princesse de papier avait seulement brûlé son aînée de son regard rougeoyant.

— Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars, avait-elle fini par lâcher.

Cela n'avait cependant pas suffi pour effacer le sourire de la plus âgée des princesses.

— Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, avait chuchoté la princesse de verre, toute gênée et hésitante, mais avec l'envie de défendre exceptionnellement la future princesse de rêve.

— Des rêves agréables alors j'espère, s'était amusée cette dernière en reportant son attention sur elle.

La princesse de verre s'était balancée d'un pied sur l'autre en esquivant son regard, avant de se confier d'une traite, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

— En fait ça me paraît… tellement réel. Comme si nous trois, c'était normal. Je ne me pose pas de questions sur… tes responsabilités. Les gens qui t'attendent ailleurs. Tes apparitions et disparitions soudaines. C'est dans des moments comme maintenant que j'ai l'impression de rêver. Avoir la chance de t'avoir avec nous… est le plus agréable des rêves.

Et cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée yeux dans les yeux, pétales de cerisiers dans flammes incandescentes.

Devant cette déclaration courageuse, la princesse de papier, bien que pudique, s'était sentie obligée de se livrer à son tour et avait murmuré un « J'ai le même sentiment. » du bout des lèvres, en glissant ses doigts dans ceux de la princesse de verre. Elle évitait néanmoins le regard de la troisième princesse et il fallut que cette dernière l'appelle, de ce « princesse » affectueux, doux et sans moquerie dont elle usait parfois, pour qu'elle ose relever la tête vers elle.

— Je suppose, avait fini par conclure la princesse fantôme, que cela fait de moi la princesse de rêve, dans ce cas.

 **...**

Au fil du temps le royaume avait grandi, mais il était toujours resté « le petit royaume ». Il était tantôt une tente au milieu des montagnes, tantôt un navire voguant sur l'océan. Tantôt une source thermale dans une auberge pleine de vie, tantôt un café ou même une boîte de nuit. Tantôt un restaurant aux plats gastronomiques, tantôt un pique-nique préparé avec passion. Tantôt un grand lit qu'elles partageaient à trois, tantôt une couchette ou elles se serraient ensemble.

Puis arriva un temps où le royaume mua en autre chose, moins matériel, plus spirituel. La réunion de trois âmes perdues au milieu de toutes les autres.

Le temps passa mais, toujours, la princesse de rêve devait s'absenter, parfois longtemps, appelée par d'autres devoirs. Des devoirs de roi, pas de princesse.

Un jour cependant, alors que les princesses de papier et de verre erraient dans un cimetière, une comète brillante transperça le ciel nocturne, messagère du changement.

— Bientôt, avait murmuré la princesse de papier.

Ce à quoi la princesse de verre avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête.

Longtemps après la présence de la princesse de rêve leur manqua. Heures, semaines et mois passaient en son absence, mais les deux benjamines étaient patientes.

Était-ce un matin ? Était-ce un soir ? Était-ce de jour ? Était-ce de nuit ? Était-ce l'hiver ? Était-ce l'été ? Peu importait. Soudain la princesse de rêve fut là et ne partit plus.

Aussi les trois princesses furent-elles heureuses pendant très longtemps au sein de leur petit royaume.

* * *

 **Note :** J'ai écrit ce texte en moins d'une journée sur une inspiration, celle que Hao aussi était une princesse. Dans « Règle de trois » de Rain on your back, Jeanne retourne un « princesse » délicieux à Hao. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que l'idée était lancée, Takei-sama en personne fait dire à Anna que Hao est une princesse à sauver. Et s'il est facile d'imaginer que cela vexerait Hao, je me suis dit que « pas forcément ». Construire leur relation de cette manière, avec non pas un roi et deux « princesses/épouses/reines/ce-que-vous-voulez » mais plutôt trois princesses, toutes à égalité, ça me plaisait. Ça permet à Hao de laisser son habit de roi dans le placard un moment. Et même si jouer à ça, c'est « petit », je me suis dit qu'il devait y trouver son compte. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? =)


End file.
